2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (NDB requested by Steve820)
Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/06/2021 till:03/07/2021 color:TS text:"Ana" from:08/07/2021 till:11/07/2021 color:TD text:"Two" from:28/07/2021 till:02/08/2021 color:TS text:"Bill" from:06/08/2021 till:13/08/2021 color:C3 text:"Claudette" from:11/08/2021 till:23/08/2021 color:C4 text:"Danny" from:15/08/2021 till:17/08/2021 color:TS text:"Erma" from:22/08/2021 till:27/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Fred" barset:break from:02/09/2021 till:04/09/2021 color:TS text:"Grace" from:05/09/2021 till:12/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Henri" from:08/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Ida" from:12/09/2021 till:17/09/2021 color:TS text:"Joaquin" from:16/09/2021 till:17/09/2021 color:TD text:"Kate" from:23/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Larry" from:29/09/2021 till:04/10/2021 color:C3 text:"Mindy" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Ana A tropical wave about 50 miles north of South America traveled in favorable conditions for only about 2 hours, explaining why NHC never issued the system as a disturbance, and became Tropical Depression One. Without wind shear or dry air for over 300 miles east of the storm and 86°F (30°C) waters, the storm became Tropical Storm Ana. Unfortunately, a large pocket of dry air formed north of Ana, causing what before was called "The Holy Grail of Intensifying" by NHC was now a dry storm destroyer. Ana managed to have 50 mph winds before falling to a tropical depression. TD Ana stalled and took a turn NE, issuing tropical storm watches for 500 miles of the Florida coast. The system managed to become a tropical storm again, but was very disorganized and was out of the warm water area. Ana made landfall in Florida with 60 mph winds and drowned 4 people who were trapped in a car. After passing through Florida, Ana hit peak intensity, 70 mph with 989 mbar pressure. It formed an eye, and moved slowly WNW, which is somewhat unusual for the area. As it trekked for several more days, barely avoiding land, Ana became an extratropical cyclone. She also affected Massachusetts and made landfall in Nova Scotia, but dissipated just after. After full evaluation, Ana killed 5 people (Four in Florida, 1 in Nova Scotia) and caused about $16.5 million in damage. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two formed on July 8, it was slow moving system, and lasted 3 days. It affected a few islands in the Caribbean, but caused no damage nor deaths. Tropical Storm Bill A small area of low pressure formed into a disturbance. Hurricane Hunters a few days later said that the storm had wind speeds up to 45 mph, but was not rotating. However, the disturbance soon started to intensify and became Tropical Storm Bill. Almost the whole time Bill was a storm, it was affecting land. Bill made landfall in the Virgin Islands, causing little damage. Then the system made landfall in Puerto Rico. However, the storm nearly stalled, and was at the peak winds the storm had (60 mph). Bill finally passed the island after nearly 30 hours. Bill made a third landfall in the Dominican Republic, and made a second landfall on the island after crossing the Samana Bay. Bill weakened very quickly and became a post-tropical cyclone on August 2. Bill caused 22 deaths and $32.5 million in damage. Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Erma Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Joaquin Tropical Depression Kate Down-graded to a tropical depression post-season. Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2021 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). {|class="wikitable sortable" ! Storm Name !! Dates active !! Storm category at peak intensity !! 1-min winds mph (km/h) !! Min. press. (mbars) !! Areas affected !! Damage (millions USD) !! Deaths !! ACE |- |style="background:# "| Ana |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|70 (110) |style="background:# "|989 | Florida, Nova Scotia | 16.5 | 4 (1) |align="right"| TBA |- |style="background:# "| Two |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|35 (55) |style="background:# "|1004 | Windward Islands | None | None |align="right"| N/A |- |style="background:# "| Bill |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|60 (95) |style="background:# "|999 | Leeward Islands, British Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Haiti, Bahamas, Florida | 32.5 | 22 (17) |align="right"| TBA |- |style="background:# "| Claudette |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|160 (260) || style="background:# "|913 | TBA | TBA | TBA |align="right"| TBA |- |style="background:# "| Danny |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|150 (240) |style="background:# "|937 | Eastern Sea Board | Minimal | None |align="right"|20.4875 |- |style="background:# "| Erma |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|60 (95) |style="background:# "|997 | Southeastern United States, Atlantic Canada | 0.02 | None |align="right"|1.8425 |- |style="background:# "| Fred |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|60 (95) |style="background:# "|1000 | Eastern United States, Atlantic Canada, Ireland | None | None |align="right"|0.9850 |- |style="background:# "| Grace |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|100 (155) |style="background:# "|962 | Windward Islands, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Turks and Caicos, The Bahamas, South Atlantic States, Northeastern United States, Eastern Canada, Europe | 900 | 23 (7) |align="right"|11.6425 |- |style="background:# "| Henri |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|65 (100) |style="background:# "|995 | Anguilla, British Virgin Islands, Turks and Caicos, Bermuda | Minimal | None |align="right"|1.6825 |- |style="background:# "| Ida |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|200 (325) |style="background:# "|867 | Southern Liberia, Lesser Antilles, Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Jamaica, Cuba, Quintania Roo, Yucatan Peninsula, Southeastern United States, The Bahamas, Bermuda, Eastern Canada offshores, Azores, Western Europe, Northern Africa, Arabian Desert | ≥190,000 | ~7,960 (10,308) |align="right"|80.9600 |- |style="background:# "| Joaquin |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|120 (195) |style="background:# "|950 | Southwestern United States, inland United States, Ohio Valley, Southern Ontario, Quebec | 3,700 | 18 (2) |align="right"|18.1850 |- |style="background:# "| Kate |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|80 (130) |style="background:# "|983 | Yucatan Peninsula, Southern United States, Bermuda, Ireland, Great Britain, Faroe Islands | None | None |align="right"|4.4625 |- |style="background:# "| Larry |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|90 (150) |style="background:# "|976 | Trinidad and Tobago, North Venezuela | 500 | 870 |align="right"|4.5225 |- |style="background:# "| Mindy |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|105 (165) |style="background:# "|965 | Azores | Minimal | None |align="right"|6.8575 |- |style="background:# "| Nicholas |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|105 (165) |style="background:# "|968 | Lesser Antilles, Central America, Southern Mexico | 1,100 | 345 (278) |align="right"|7.7325 |- |style="background:# "| Odette |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|155 (250) |style="background:# "|925 | Cape Verde Islands, United States East Coast, Eastern Canada, Southern Greenland, Europe | 872.5 | 5 |align="right"|59.8400 |- |style="background:# "| Peter |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|85 (140) |style="background:# "|979 | Mexico, Texas | Minimal | None |align="right"|1.4600 |- |style="background:# "| Rose |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|60 (95) |style="background:# "|1001 | Central America | None | None |align="right"|1.0550 |- |style="background:# "| Sam |style="background:# "| |style="text-align: center; background:# "| |style="background:# "|180 (285) |style="background:# "|900 | Trinidad and Tobago, Grenada, Northern Venezuela, Aruba, Curaco, Colombia, Central America, Mexico, West Cuba, Bahamas, Eastern United States, Eastern Canada, Northern Canada | ~30,000 | 4,523 (5,130) |align="right"|41.7575 |- Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons